Behind her eyes
by Her sister's keeper
Summary: Kylo never realized how bonded he was to Rey, until she began sending things that make her happy to him. He never wanted to see her joy, but now he just can't resist. Based on a tumblr prompt by Nightsick. Read, review, and share it with your fellow shippers if you like it! (Reylo)


Hello! This is my first time writing Reylo, so please be patient with me!

This story is based on a tumblr prompt by Nightsick. (I'll include the prompt at the end,since this site won't let me link it.) It's not exact to the original idea, but I hope they are happy with the result.

If you have a story request/prompt concerning Reylo, please let me know! I'm a piece of Reylo trash, and I want to help my fellow shippers.

Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

He hadn't realized how strong their bond was. He knew that she was the one one on his Force landscape, the only one who was equal to him, but the sudden bursts of images from her left him defenseless these days.

These bursts popped up for such trivial reasons too. (One day he sat through at least five minutes of her excitement over finding a very interesting rock.) He wondered if she knew that, in her excitement, she was sharing her joy with him. He was sure that she did by now, and as the familiar warmth that came with each of her experiences came flooding over him, he sighed and retreated to his chamber, letting the sensation wash over him.

There had been a time he wasn't so willing, but now he couldn't resist, closing his eyes and letting himself drift.

 **. . . . .**

The first time it happened, he had been on the bridge, trying to pay attention to Hux when he suddenly found himself looking into the eyes of that traitor, Finn. He mentally reeled back, his shocked expression thankfully hidden by his helmet. He heard shouts of joy, her exclamation : "You're awake!" ringing in his ears, though he knew for a fact that Hux had fallen silent, waiting for a response.

The Sith said nothing, turning on his heel and stalking to his chamber, Force throwing anyone who dare cross him. It wasn't until later that night, as he writhed and struggled to fall asleep, that he realized what he saw was through her eyes. His lips twisted into a scowl, a heavy sickness welling in his gut as he thought about the traitor with his equal. It would be a long time before he would sleep that night.

 **. . . . .**

The next instance of it had occurred as he had sparred with Phasma, who ended the session after finding him too distracted to continue. Alone in his chamber again, he removed his helmet, panting as he recalled Rey's vision.

She had been flying. The adrenaline shooting her veins affected him, and he was sure by now that their hearts were beating in tandem. He felt a smirk pulling at his mouth's corners as he watched the craft dip and spin and glide from her vantage, and he wasn't sure if the almost smile was his own or hers.

His mouth crumpled though, brow furrowing when he saw a tanned hand place itself over hers on the controls, a flirty joke in her ear. He rejected the vision now, face darkened as he stalked back to the practice room and challenged Phasma to a rematch.

 **. . . . .**

He had wondered if he could send a thought back as he found himself prostrate on the ship's floor, shaking from the emotions wracking over his body with a hellish fervor.

She was conversing with his mother, both of them worrying about him, though he noticed Rey's motivation was tinged with something that his mother's was not. He felt his cheeks flare with warmth when his mother asked if he had looked well at their last encounter, and he was curious to know if Rey had blushed at the question. She bashfully admitted that she had scarred him, and her gaze suddenly was on her feet, not the general.

He ran a long finger over the wound, wondered if she ever thought about him.

 **. . . . .**

She woke up that night, ablaze with fever and tangled in her sheets. She could have sworn that she had seen him, dark and gloomy over her, glaring at her with those obsidian eyes.

"Stop showing me your mind. I don't want to know you. I don't want to know your joy. You are tearing me apart, Rey. Stop showing me!"

She wasn't sure what he meant, but he looked so anguished, so piteous, that she let herself agree.

"I'm sorry." She paused before adding, "Goodnight, Kylo."

She rolled over, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she tried to sink into sleep again, feeling his eyes searching her, as if trying to find her heart.

 **. . . . .**

He hadn't expect to feel so... empty. So alone. At first, he had been glad at her absence, to be able to focus again. But now, the quiet disturbed him.

One day, he was sure something was coming through from her- a bright stretch of clouds and water, sparkling before him in wonder- before the image went blank, as if she turned her mind off. There was a whisper of apology tinting the air.

And then there was nothing.

So he tried. There wasn't much joy to be found on this ship, and he was sure the First Order repulsed her to the very core. But he was determined to try to reciprocate, especially when he was sent off to another planet, this one so very different from Jakku.

He opened his mind to her as soon as he saw the overwhelming amount of green surrounding him on the planet's surface. He tried to drink it all in like she probably would, unsure of himself as he tried to project these sights her way.

As he approached the first village, he closed his mind. She wouldn't want to see what happened next.

Later, alone on the ship, he tried to catch his breath as the day's carnage threatened to make him sick. (He wondered if she had to do with that, if his emotions for her was making him doubt his side.) Suddenly, he felt a whisper of lips on his ear that curled into a smile.

"Thank you."

It was all she would say, but as he laid back and closed his eyes, he felt her tapping at his mind's door. He welcomed her in, and allowed himself to smile.

* * *

The prompt was: "Rey and Kylo are force-bonded and Rey accidentally and unknowingly sends thoughts and images over it whenever something happens that makes her happy or is exciting and its kind of weird stuff like exploring a forest and finding a neat rock or having fun reading stuff from the resistance library and Kylo's kind of annoyed with it at first but finds it endearing after a while".

Thanks again to Nightsick!


End file.
